


What Sally Didn't Know

by Dravni



Series: Let's Write Sherlock:  Challenge 15 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU Musicians/Artists, F/M, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/pseuds/Dravni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally waits for her favorite pianist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Sally Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Let's Write Sherlock.
> 
> Challenge 15.
> 
> Bingo card 1.

Sally loved bars like these. The old fashioned ones that seemed to be from another time, out of step with the modern era. She didn't come here just to relax, particulary after a day like today. After seeing the worst human beings could do to each other.  

 

No, it was not just to unwind and relax, but also to partake of the delicious artisan cocktails, and the even more delicious pianist. The one that only played once a week. The one she first saw five months ago, the one that took her another month to speak to. When Sally first heard him speak, she immediately began to crush on his velvet voice, and thought he was way out of her realm.

 

No, he also showed interest in her, too. He admired her spirit, her determination, and her passion for the career she had chosen.

 

But Sally knew he was hiding something, a wife perhaps? It wouldn't be the first time Sally fell for a married man. He wore a band on his right hand, but it could have been easily removed from the left. When she asked him, he just chuckled and said he was just very dedicated to his career.

 

It was time for him to come on. All ginger hair and pale,freckled skin.

 

There he was.

 

Mike Sherringford.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dravni. I don't post often.
> 
> Follow me or don't.
> 
> Whatever.


End file.
